S Club Forever (TV series)
S Club 7 Forever is an upcoming animated television series produced by XIX Entertainment and featuring a fictionalized version of the British pop band of the same name. It will air in 2014 on either Cartoon Network, The Hub or Disney XD in the United States, Teletoon in Canada, Disney XD in the UK and Nickelodeon in Austrailia. Overview The TV series takes place more than 10 years after Hollywood 7, Ignoring the events of Viva S Club. Like the predeccesors all the seven members will portray overexagerated versions of themeslves. Unlike The previous S Club 7 tv series, S Club 7 Forever moves into a realm of an Action/Adventure tv series and features more reoccuring celebrity guest stars (Mostly those involved with XIX Entertainment) such as David Beckham, Jennifer Lopez Victoria Beckham voicing exagerated versions of themselves. Jeff Matsuda is the chief character designer for the show and also directs the ending. S Club 7 Forever has the same animation style and Story Boarding as Jackie Chan Adventures and The Batman. Synopsis For 10 years all the members of S Club 7 have been frozen in time in a monastry in China and many people assumed that they vanished. Their former manager Dean Strickland (voiced by Barry Williams) (Who now runs a successful Talent agency named S Entertainment whos clients include David Beckham, Victoria Beckham, The Spice Girls, Andy Murray, Jennifer Lopez, Marc Anthony, Lewis Hamilton and many more) decides that S Club 7, who were frozen back in 2003 needs to come back. After they were unfrozen, they were trained in for the martial arts. All the members of S Club 7 are recruited to a secret organisation which is also owned by Dean Strickland. The show focus's on S Club 7 adapting to the persent day and fighting against a Dictator of the Hispanic country of Santo Tomas called General Franicsco De Torquemada (voiced by Joaquim de Almeida) who bans pop in his country. Characters Main Characters Rachel Stevens- Ratzilla- Every time Rachel is refrained from having a bath for long enough or falls in to mud, or anything dirty. She undergoes a radical personality change and becomes her alter ego Ratzilla (Rachel Stevens real life nickname) which is a normally dormant persona. Ratzilla has an energetically maniac personality that still is conscientious to a degree and also moves and fights with a monkey-like style, using her feet as dexterously as her hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings. Everytime Ratzilla is forced to have a bath or drops into a soapy bath. she reverts to her normal self. Jo O'Meara- Bradley Mcintosh- Tina Barrett- Jon Lee- Hannah Spearitt- Paul Cattermole- Dean Strickland- Recuring Supporting Characters David Beckham-''' 'Victoria Beckham-' 'Emma Bunton-' 'Melanie Chisolm-' 'Melanie Blatt-' 'Geri Halliwell-' 'Indiana Juan- '''A parody of Indiana Jones. he is a charming Hispanic Archeologist who occasionally helps the S Club in their adventures. '''Carrie Underwood-' 'Will Young-' 'Lisa Marie Presley-' 'Lewis Hamilton-' 'Ryan Seacrest-' 'Kelly Clarkson-' 'Aloe Blacc-' 'Andy Murray-' 'Roland Mouret-' 'Steven Tyler-' 'Scott McCreery-' 'David Cook-' 'Annie Lennox-' Villans '''General Francisco De Torquemada- An evil Ditator of the fictional Hispanic Country of Santo Tomas, He recently discovered an ancient Gauntlet called the Iron Fist which can only be powered by Seven Crystal Stars, which all the S Club 7 Members have to collect to prevent them falling to the hands of the dictator. Danny Parsons- S Club 7's former manager, before losing them at the end of Miami 7. from then Parsons lost his job and became homeless. 10 years later after the S Club 7 members were unfrozen, Danny Parsons is recruited by General Francisco De Torquemada, who shares with Danny Parsons his hatred with pop music and S Club 7. Danny Parsons forms his own gang and helps the Dictator to catch all the seven Crystal stars. Cast Main cast Recurring Guest Stars Villains Crew * Michael Goguen - Supervising producer * Kim Fuller - Producer * Simon Fuller - Executive Producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive Producer * Duane Capizzi - Producer * Kimberly A. Smith - Associate Producer * Paul Alexander - Associate Producer * Brandon Vietti - Director * Seung Eun Kim - Director * Jeff Matsuda - Cheif Character Designer and Art Director * Paul Hardcastle - Music score Episodes Bring Them all Back- Danny's Revenge- Enter Ratzilla- TV Broadcast United States: Disney XD or Cartoon Network Canada: Teletoon UK and Ireland: Disney XD, Disney Channel UK and CBBC (reruns) Austrailia: Nickelodeon Category:Disney shows Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Musicals Category:Disney XD Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:CBBC shows Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Television Series Category:Upcoming Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teletoon Category:Hub Shows